galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Jack Philips-Rogers
Dr Jack Philips born in Begs NSW and he was a former army medic before he discharged himself for reasons unknown. After he left the army he went back to Begs and started working at the Hospital with Dr Jim Matthews, Dr Foster and Dr Quinton. Dr Philips was a member of Dr Quinton's Orthopaedic team, unknown to Philips he would later be the Head of Orthopaedics. Dr Philips also had training in Neurology and was sometimes called in to consult when other neurologists weren't there or available. Promotion After Dr Quinton came back to tell everyone that He was now the head of surgery and temporary Dean of Medicine, Jack said "So. I the head of the Orthopaedic department?" Quinton replied with "Yes. Yes you are." Jack then said in disbelief "I thought you were joking when you handed me that folder! Ha, awesome!" Jack then said afterwards "You do realize Dr Quinton, I have double specialties. One in Orthopaedics and one in Neurology." Quinton then said "I actually didn't know that. But hey. At least you can give a consult to someone with a broken cheekbone." Philips then let out a giggle and said "You realize Quinton not all neurologists give consults for facial fractures." Quinton chuckled and said he knew that. "I know. Just a joke. You blokes do wonderful jobs." Wandering "How long have you been a doctor Jack?" said Dr Foster. "I've been a doctor for 20 years. I was an army medic before I discharged myself. I came here to Begs, to be around people who actually talk to you. I've always wanted to be a doctor, but It didn't matter where I ended up. I didn't want to wonder about." Foster then said "Well said." "Why did you discharge yourself Dr Philips?" said Dr Jim Matthews, "I never told anyone, but it was a ankle problem that kept me from finishing my deployment. I had the backing of my other medics that told me to use my 'grandma' died story. It was really difficult at that time to lie. But now I work here I understand the true value of teamwork." Dr Matthews smiled and said "It's okay. I do understand. Fully." "Maybe we can talk about it one day?:", "Trust me you wouldn't believe where I came from.' "I know you're from Kamino Dr Matthews. Everyone here knows it. Your story is better then mine. I salute you for that. And saving the clone careers for many of them." Matthews then smiled and said "Yeah. I saved legs and careers but it was worth coming to earth to see people who are grateful. For medical treatment." Jack then said "Like I said. I salute you." In the books One day whilst in the Surgery, Philips had been reading a patients MRI scan when he called in an Oncologist. "I cannot work out this dark mark on his kidney." Dr Wilson said "It's a tumor Dr Philips. Looks to have spread from his pancreas, that's why he is so yellow. It's attacking every part of his system. This man has left it to late for any radiation treatment." The patient not listening because of his music stopped it and said "What's going on?" Dr Philips swallowed hard and said "You have a tumor on your kidney. And it's inoperable. The whole body scan shows, dark patches of cancer from your pancreas. I'm sorry you didn't come in early enough for any radiation chemical treatment." The patient then said "I'm dying?" "Yes. I'm so sorry. You're my first patient I've ever told that they've cancer and a tumor." Stunned by this the patient said "So what is the treatment if any?" "Removal of the kidney and permanent dialysis depending on how bad the kidneys are damaged. But it's too late even for dialysis. You're gut and urine system are shut down. There is nothing more we can do. I'm sorry" Philips then stood up and walked out of his office to the hospital. Dr Wilson then said "There is some hope if we remove your kidney and successfully treat you, you can live on for at least 3 more years. Your pancreas is shot and we can remove that to. But you'll be a walking infection taker if you do any treatment at all." "It's ok Dr Wilson. How long do you reckon, before I die?" "All medical views even a veteran doctor will say about 4-8 months. But since your so shut down, 2 months at least. Will you have chemo?" The patient said "Do what you can Doc. I want to be at my sons wedding for at least and 1 hour before I die. By the way.. They call Frank." "All right Frank. The long road to recovery beings now." Dr Wilson rushed Frank to the hospital where Dr Philips was sitting outside the ER and saw Frank and Wilson. "What's going on?" "Frank here has agreed to life saving surgery. He wants to make it his sons wedding. And he's gonna make it. Someone's pancreas was donated and so was their kidney so we saving lives at least 4." Dr Philips then said "Well, if it's what he wants I'll scrub up then." Dr Philips and Dr Wilson scrubbed up and completed the surgery successfully and waited on Frank to wake up. Frank later awoke and said "How'd it go?" "It went well. Both organs are fine and working." "That's great. I'd also like to invite you to my sons wedding.." "Does he know about this?" "Yes he does. I'd love you to come." Several months later at his sons wedding Frank walked his son down the isle and with Dr Wilson and Philips watching on all clapped when they tied the knot. Dr Wilson later talking to the son and Philips talking to Frank he said "You did good Frank." "Thanks Jack, Thank you for getting me this far." Frank started to feel funny and Philips then said "are you ok Frank?" "Huh? Yeah just the moment.." Philips then saw Frank collapse and fall to the ground. "Somebody call an ambulance! Now!" Frank had suffered a heart attack and with Dr Philips giving him life saving CPR until he paged Dr Matthews to meet him in the OR. Later that night Frank had called Philips and Wilson and also his son to his room to say "Thank you Doctors for saving my life. And you my son take care of your girl. If you don't I'll haunt you from the grave." "You didn't take your medication did you Frank?" said Dr Philips. "No. It gave me heartburn." Dr Philips angrily then said "That's why you take life SAVING MEDICATION! Jesus! Frank!" We fought so hard to save you." Frank then said "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to have choices between life and death. I left the army because of a heart problem Jack. Just like you but not an ankle. Now it's my time." Philips nodded and saluted to his fallen brother and walked out of the room to hear the heart monitor go off he walked back in and turned the machine off, to his sons horror. "He's at rest now. Carry on a legacy. Carry the scars of a soldier. Carry on what he started." "Will do sir.I will carry on a family legacy." Philips walked back out and went to his office to draw something. Soldiering on "It's so hot out there!" Said Philips talking to Dr Foster. "You don't have to have meetings out there. So you're lucky mate." Then Dr Quinton joined the conservation. "Climate change people!" "Hello Dr Quinton.." said Philips. Later in his office talking to a knee reconstruction patient. "You know the repercussions of a traditional knee reconstruction? It takes longer healing time and more rehab then all the faster materials now used?" Wiping sweat off his keyboard Dr Quinton said "Bloody hell. It's to hot.." The patient replied with "I know. But I'd also like this operation done in cooler weather so my leg wont melt in the brace." "I can't promise that, because of all the patients I have.. I also have to place you on a waiting list. Meaning any Doctor within a 30 mile radius can do your surgery. But if it's my waiting list you will have to wait at least 3 months. I can also place you as urgent on my waiting list, but other patients will be left behind because they are more important.. But I am making sure you will make it to the operating room. But make sure it's not easy to have something about. " Quinton's Shoulder Surgery "Dr Quinton, you have to have shoulder surgery.. You can't keep on strapping it. It's only going to get worse." said Dr Foster. Quinton sitting in his office and eating lunch along with Foster, said "I will. Shoulder surgery is the least important thing on my mind right now. I have a meeting with the board to discuss whether or not I should have surgery or not." Foster then shook her head and said "Of course." Quinton then said "This shoulder surgery has to go absolutely right, if it doesn't, my career will be over.." "What they leave a sponge or something on there?" "No.. I have extra damage from strapping it and some other thing wrong.." Dr Quinton then said "I have to go. See what they say.." Quinton then walked down the hallway into the boardroom office. Quinton sat down and said "What's the news?" "Well, secondary scans reveal your shoulder had popped out and caused a fracture, along with nerve entrapment. You're lucky you had it strapped or else your shoulder wouldn't of healed. Then the 3rd scan reveal alot more damage. You will have to have major shoulder surgery. We leave it any longer and it will be irreversible.." said Dr Philips. Quinton then said "I'm prepared to lose my job for this surgery." Philips then said "If this goes wrong, you will have major loss of function in your left shoulder, because of nerve entrapment and the cartilage damage. But if it goes off without a problem you'll heal well." Quinton smiled and said "I'm ready for this.." Dr Quinton then booked operating room 3 for shoulder surgery. Quinton lying on the table and getting prepared for surgery said to Philips "I want you to know Jack, your the best doctor I've ever worked with." Jack then said "Don't forget about your wife." "I won't. I am past that. I lost her and now her legacy lives on." Philips then placed a mask on Quinton's face and said "It's time Quinton. Count back from 10." "10, 9, 8....7........6..........5" Quinton then fell asleep. "Alright lets get this over with." said Philips, who then started. It took 4 hours to finish Quinton's shoulder surgery, when done he said "He better like the job we did, because that nerve isn't going anywhere now!. Take him to recovery and clean him up a little." Quinton then later woke up to Philips next to him who said "Your surgery went as planned. A little longer then expected but all went well." "What did you have to do?" "We had to release a nerve, repair cartridge and just managed to repair the fracture.." Quinton smiled and said "Thank you." Trivia= * Jack had the same face a commando Gregor